Dix Moments
by anderberrybros
Summary: iTunes on Shuffle, Sonny Munroe has ten moments to share. Co-starring the amazing jerkthrob Chad Dylan Cooper! // ChadXSonny


**1. **_**When I Look At You**_** – Miley Cyrus**

His smile seemed to intoxicate me. His eyes, deep pools of blue, shone brightly every time I saw him. I felt weak, helpless even, whenever he walked into a room.

My sketch idea was rejected, even though I thought it was _hilarious_ and spent all night working on it; I tripped in the cafeteria with that glop that the Studio tries to pass off as food, covering the front of my _brand new _dress; I accidentally ripped the autographed photo of Joe Jonas I had had since 2006…

My day felt horrible. It _was_ horrible.

So I simply looked at him, his smile so bright, so full of cockiness and fun and confidence and _everything I'm not_ that it made me feel like a dream and everything was better.

**2. **_**Mannequin**_** – Britney Spears**

Even as these extremely handsome guys were dancing on me to the rhythm of the club music, I knew that he was watching me. Staring at me. Analyzing my every move.

He wasn't really worth worrying about. He lost me and I was _not_ going to worry about him. He could scream, he could cry, whatever—I didn't care anymore. I _always_ cared for _everybody_, but he was the new exception.

I just continued to dance with the boys surrounding me, a soft smile on my face. I wouldn't betray my emotions for him to see. I'd just smile and act like everything was fine.

I'd have a poker face on and reveal nothing. He would never know.

**3. **_**That's Just The Way We Roll**_** – Jonas Brothers**

I laughed happily. This was just like a _dream_. I was throwing paint on the side of our two-story house at eight o'clock in the morning while Lucy snored up on the roof after being up there all night. Arms circled around my waist as blue eyes looked down at me, a paintbrush mustache on his face.

I laughed loudly, taking my yellow paint and drawing a huge circle around his eye. It looked oddly good on him.

Splashing his brush into the paint bucket and quickly withdrawing it, my fiancée drew little blush marks on my cheeks. I stuck my tongue out at him, a giggle escaping my throat as I ran off to the tree-house I slept in last night.

We were completely wild, crazy, free… I loved it!

**4. **_**Leave It On The Floor**_** – Justin Stein**

Fluid movements—fall to the floor, spin around and jump back up. I was on _fire_ tonight!

The song radiated above me, coursing through my veins as I danced a bit more, cheers from the crowd egging me on. I laughed a little bit, looking out at the crowd and to him—with his ever-present cocky attitude, his blonde hair swishing lightly. I smiled deviously, beckoning him with my finger as I motioned for the girls to come closer. Dance off time.

Of course, guys have _nothing_ on girls. We rocked them hard and beat them. The camera flashed around me and I was sure this was going to be in _Tween Weekly_ next issue. Fans might ask me for a demonstration after this…

I had to leave this side of me here at the club—here on the dance floor.

**5. **_**Hold On**_** – Jonas Brothers**

I grabbed the mike, spinning as I belted the lyrics out harmoniously with the musician next to me. I was in such a crappy mood lately; I just needed to let go for a while and do something for myself. Maybe that was why I was up here in front of this massive audience, singing like this was _my_ song.

He broke up with me. It was so _heartbreaking_ for me. I cried for so long, refusing to love ever again. However, I suddenly thought, why not?

Why not try again? I can do this! I'm a star of _So Random!_, for crying out loud! I need to just get a grip and not give up. This wasn't the end for me. I just needed to restart—rethink about everything—and keep on moving forward.

I would _not_ give up faith… Even as the security guards ushered me off the stage.

**6. **_**Whisper**_** – Evanescence**

I was running along the cobweb-filled corridor, screaming wildly as the maniacal laughter echoed behind me, coming ever so closer. I was going crazy. That was a fact. I was—I was skitzophrenic. Yeah, that was it.

I needed to stop. I needed to calm down. Repeating this repeatedly, I slowed, turning around and gazed straight into Evil's face. And _that_ made me all the more scared. I didn't start to run again, though—I was frozen by the sight in front of me.

I needed him. I needed him to tell me I was imagining the whole thing, to comfort me. I wouldn't turn away from this horrifying sight; I wouldn't try to hide, close my eyes, turn off the lights so I couldn't see it. No—but if he was just here, then he could catch me and it would all be over. But he's not here. I'm alone.

And that scared me more than anything else.

**7. **_**Party In The U.S.A.**_** – Miley Cyrus**

I remember stepping off the plane, getting into a cab, and stepping into the studio. Everything after that was a blur—a mass of unrecognizable events (except for a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me, but that was irrelevant).

I missed Wisconsin—I wouldn't say it out loud, but I did. My favorite song was suddenly blasting from the speakers and I jumped off of the couch, a huge grin on my face. I might not remember it right now, but sooner or later, I would.

For now, though, I was just going to dance and have fun. I was going to let myself get lost in the music, forget about being homesick, and enjoy the here-and-now—whether _he_ was with me or not.

(Honestly, I wanted him to be with me—but it was okay because I was having the time of my life.)

**8. **_**Girl Can Rock**_** – Hillary Duff**

I am a strong and powerful woman! I did not need a man by my side—I'm ready for it _all_!

The boys don't seem to get it; I am fine with me and my girls. I don't need any guy with me or anything—not even ones with curling blonde hair, striking blue eyes, or a smile that was to die for! I'm _proof_ that I can rock and girls can rock! We can do anything they can _so_ many times over.

Rocking out to _my_ song, swishing my hips, pounding my head—I was glad Tawni told me that I needed to sing my song. Here I am, up on stage, with the audience loving my talent as I said _exactly_ what I felt deep inside me. So step aside, boys; I don't have to worry about your nervousness! I am _awesome_!

I am beautiful, amazing, talented—I can _rock_, boys! And don't forget it!

**9. **_**Hello Beautiful **_**– Jonas Brothers**

I was an internationally acclaimed movie and rock star with Grammys and Emmys left-and-right. I had seen nearly _everything_ in the world. I wasn't satisfied with it. I always felt a certain emptiness in my life—and I knew why.

He hadn't called me since _Mackenzie Falls_ was over. I hadn't heard his voice in _years_… That wasn't what really got to me, though. It was his _eyes_. I missed them so much—I missed _him_ so much!

He was still living in California. I heard it's gotten only that much better since I left—the trees are beautiful, the roads clean, the air crispy and free of pollutants…

I could have everything in the world by just snapping my fingers. Fame, fortune, happiness… But no. I couldn't have happiness-because happiness came in the form of that three-named jerkthrob who I loved with all my heart.

**10. **_**My Baby**_** – Britney Spears**

I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. He _was_ my heart. I didn't know how I had lived without him, because everything _was_ him.

I cried when I smelled his breath, filled with the scent of what I could only decipher as love and happiness. His hand wrapped perfectly around my finger, squeezing tightly. It seemed to make me cry even more.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, my husband's head comfortably resting on my shoulder as we gazed lovingly down at our child. He had the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen—even more so than his father.

God, I loved him. I was in the deepest, most eternal love I'd ever experienced. I pulled him up to my face, kissing his forehead softly, yet for such a short time I wished it would continue on and on forever. This little baby in my arms was mine. And, instantaneously, he was the love of my life.

* * *

_**I love **_**Sonny with a Chance_. I spent about... Maybe an hour or so on this. Not sure. I hope there's no mistakes. I'm sorry if there is!_**

**_I'll be doing a _Dix Moments: 2.0_ sometime soon. Maybe next weekend. I'm obsessing over Channy right now._**

**_"Dix Moments" is French for "Ten Moments." I thought the Language of Love was appropriate for this. So yeah._**

**_Review please!_**


End file.
